


An Unexpected Intervention

by TheGoldenGlider



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Fighting, I am having such a hard time tagging this fic, Trail By Combat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenGlider/pseuds/TheGoldenGlider
Summary: During Cisco and Gypsy's trial by combat, someone from Cisco's past shows up.





	1. What Are You Doing Here?

HR stood nervously where Gypsy had left him, he started intently at the spot where she and Cisco had disappeared into a portal not moments before.

Suddenly, a movement caught his eye. Someone had approached him quietly from behind and was now standing directly next to him.

He turned to face the person, thinking that it might be Gypsy or Cisco. It was neither. It was a tall woman dressed in black leather. Her long brown hair cascaded in curly waves over her shoulders, on her thigh was strapped a holster which held a sleek gold-black gun. The woman had her arms crossed over her chest.

HR opened his mouth to speak but the woman held up a hand to stop him.

“Save it.” She said. “I’m not here for you. I’m here for Cisco.”

This surprised HR, he didn’t know that Cisco had any friends outside of S.T.A.R. Labs.

“You know Francisco?” He questioned.

The woman raised an eyebrow, amused. “Francisco?”

“Ah! Yes. Most people call his Cisco. But yes, Francisco, that’s our fine friends name.” HR told her.

She laughed. “Adorable.”

Just then a portal opened up a few yards in front of them and Cisco stumbled out, followed by Gypsy. The woman beside HR started forward at sight of Cisco. HR tried to hold her back, protesting that she couldn’t interfere but she ignored him and easily shook him off. She strode purposefully towards the dueling Vibe’s. HR noticed that she had a handgun stuck down the waist band of her pants in addition to the more fancy looking one strapped to her thigh. Who was this woman anyway?

Gypsy had just finished giving Cisco a speech about how he was holding back when at the end of which, she leapt into a portal, disappearing to heaven knows where.

The black leather clad woman was almost upon Cisco now but he didn’t see her. He was already turning, anticipating where Gypsy would reappear.

When the bounty hunter came jumping back from a portal, Cisco was ready for her. He shot a vibrational blast at her air-borne feet, sending her falling to the ground.

“Does this look like holding back to you?” He asked.

Gypsy didn’t reply and while Cisco was focused one keeping her on the ground, she slowly lifted one hand from the ground and shot a vibrational blast towards his feet.

The tall woman was paying close attention and she saw the blast. Leaping into action, she plowed into Cisco from the side, knocking him out of harms way but at the same time making herself defenceless against it. Gypsy’s blast hit her side as she fell after Cisco and she landed hard on top of him. His breath huffed from his lungs at her sudden weight.

“Lisa?!” He gasped once he recognized her.

“Hey Cisco” Lisa said, a bit breathlessly from the fall and the pain from the blow she took for him. “Nice suit.” She continued, ever the flirt.

There was no time for Cisco to get a reply out, Gypsy was back on her feet and advancing.

HR watched all this unfold with growing nervousness, at least this would make an excellent chapter for his book. He really hoped no one would die.

Lisa was still laying on top of Cisco but she struggled to her feet, pulling him after her. “On your feet, Ramon.” She grunted.

Her gold gun was still in her hand and she raised it to point directly at Gypsy. “Back off.” She spat menacingly, eyes narrowed.

Gypsy smirked and raised her hand. “Can’t do that.” The second the words left her mouth, she let a vibe blast shoot straight towards Lisa.

Lisa pulled the trigger of her gun.

Cisco’s mouth dropped open slightly as he watched the liquid gold meet the pulse, it seemed to happen in slow motion. Slowly, slowly the gold folded into the wavy vibrations, turning them to gold upon contact. The momentum of both projectiles carried them forward, but the gold was winning out. The pulse transformed into a ripply lump which felt to the ground between the two women and shattered.

Gypsy quickly loosed another blast and this time, Lisa wasn’t fast enough to gold it. It hit her full in the chest, sending her flying backwards. On the sidelines, HR flinched.

Lisa’s gold gun had been knocked from her hand and she lay groaning in pain on the ground. She heard a thud to her right and looked over to see Cisco on the grass beside her. He looked how she felt.

“Lisa…” Cisco said. “I know this isn’t a good time for chit-chat but… Why are you here?”

Before Lisa could answer a shadow fell across them and they both looked up to see Gypsy standing above them, hand held out in front of her threateningly.

“Cisco Ramon, this trial by combat has been forfeit by the intrusion of this woman. I’ll be taking HR Wells. Oh, and I’ll have to kill you.”

“Not today bitch.” Lisa growled.

She snatched the handgun from the waistband of her pants and fired.

BANG!!

Gypsy staggered back, her formerly outstretched now clutched to her chest. Blood gushed from a bullet hole in her palm.

Lisa got to her feet, handgun leveled at the other woman. “Cisco’s not dying tonight. You on the other hand…”

“Lisa.” Cisco was suddenly at her side placing a hand gently on her arm. “Don’t. Don’t kill her.”

Lisa turned to look at him, starring intently at his face, he could see the conflict in her eyes. After a few seconds, her eyes softened and she slowly lowered the gun. Stepping forward, she smashed her fist into Gypsy’s face. The bounty hunter slumped to the ground, out cold.

Cisco sighed. “Well at least you didn’t kill her.” Lisa shrugged, clearly not feeling guilty.

HR came running over. “Wow, that was… an amazing showdown. But uhh, Francisco, what happens now? Gypsy considers this trial meaningless.” He gestured toward the fallen woman.

“Don’t worry HR, we’ll figure it out.”


	2. What's Your Deal?

In the medical bay of S.T.A.R. Labs, Gypsy flinched as Caitlin carefully bandaged her wounded hand.

“I would recommend not using your powers with this hand for quite some time.” The doctor said smiling kindly, trying to offer some comfort.

Gypsy didn’t reply, she just nodded her thanks and tried flexed her fingers as if to see if they still worked. She glared as the only show for her effort was a slight twitch from her pinky and thumb.

“I don’t think you should do that.” Caitlin told her. “The bullet ripped a hole right through your palm, shattering your bones and nerves. I normally would have amputated a hand with this much damage, but last week HR mention something about cellular re-generation on your Earth. I wrapped the wound as best I could but I would suggest getting back to your Earth as soon as possible to get it properly fixed.”

Gypsy nodded again and stalked out the med bay door and towards the cortex were the rest of the team was, along with Lisa.

When she entered the room, everyone turned to look at her expectantly. They were all unsure of where they stood in regards to HR’s freedom… or death, but no one wanted to think about that possibility.

Lisa was the only one who didn’t look phased in the least, she looked as confident as ever in the typical Snart way.

Cisco cleared his throat. “So… what happens now?”

“I’ll be taking HR.” Gypsy stated, staring coldly him.

“But, you didn’t win the fight.” Barry pointed out.

“Neither did Cisco.” The bounty hunter snapped.

“That’s right.” Lisa spoke up. “I won.”

“You rendered the trial by combat null and void by your intrusion.”

“Listen vagrant, I could care less about all your rules and blah, blah. The point here is that, you got your ass kicked.”

“My name is Gypsy, not ‘vagrant’.” Gypsy to a step towards Lisa.

“Whine, whine.” Lisa said, regarding the woman disdainfully. “Just accept your defeat and go wander or rove or whatever else bums- oh pardon me, _Gypsies-_ like you, do.”

The bounty hunter glared at Lisa who towered over her, looking annoyingly unruffled by the stare the shorter woman was giving her.

Then Julian spoke.

“Look here, I’m sure there are more ways to settle things on your earth than simply fighting to the death. Could we possibly settle this in a more… civilized way?”

“Oh! Oh!” HR raised his hand excitedly. “There is one thing…”

“No.” Gypsy said, knowing what he was getting at.

“She can still…” He paused for dramatic effect. “...Pardon me!” He finished with a flourish.

All eyes turned hopefully to the bounty hunter, who suddenly looked positively worn out by the whole thing.

“See? There you are.” Julian said.

“Wait…” Cisco turned to HR. “Why didn’t you mention this before?” He turned to Gypsy. “And you. You knew this too?”

“Well Francisco, I didn’t mention it because-“

“I have never granted a pardon to anyone in my entire time in this line of work.” Gypsy cut in. “Most come willingly and none would dare challenge me to trial by combat.”

Cisco couldn’t help but grin a little at that.

“I for one think this has gone on long enough.” Barry told everyone. “Please just pardon HR and you can go back to your earth, take with you all the coffee you want and get your hand fixed up.”

Gypsy crossed her arms while Team Flash stood in total silence waiting for her answer.

“Fine…” She finally said. “…I, Cindy Reynolds hereby pardon Harrison Wells from his crimes against Central City and the supreme counsel of Earth-19.” She was not finished however. “But this woman, comes with me.” Gypsy pointed at Lisa. “She wrongfully encroached upon the trial by combat.”

Everyone was on the verge of celebrating HR’s pardon, froze.

“What! No!” Cisco sputtered.

Lisa rolled her eyes.

“Just you try and take me then.” She said, and Gypsy actually took a step forward as if to take the challenge. Lisa’s fist came up, her eyes were narrowed dangerously. “Take another step, I dare you.”

“Lisa, its okay.” Cisco was beside her, his hand on her arm. He turned to Gypsy. “You’re not taking her, just take your coffee and go back to your earth. What is your deal anyway?” He was speaking quickly. “You come here to get HR and when we refuse to give him up you agree to trial by combat when you _know_ you can just pardon him. Do you enjoy killing or something? Do you _like_ making people bleed? And now you’re still trying to cause more trouble for us?” He glared angrily. “You are _not_ taking Lisa. Go back to your earth. Don’t ever bother coming back once you run out of coffee.”

Gypsy had faltered back a few steps during this speak, surprised at Cisco’s out burst. She wasn’t the only one who was surprised, Caitlin and Barry both started at him with widened eyes, HR was already writing a new chapter for his book in his head and boy was it going to be a good one. Julian looked slightly bored.

Lisa was grinning proudly at Cisco who had moved to stand protectively in front of her. “You finally woman enough to admit you defeat?” She asked the faltering bounty hunter.

In answer, Gypsy snatched her bags of coffee and used her good hand to open a portal into which she quickly disappeared.

Lisa smirked, satisfied.

“What a witch.” She commented, regarding her nails as if this whole thing had meant nothing to her.

But the truth was, some of the things that had happened that night had struck very close to her heart.


	3. Why Did You Come Back?

With Gypsy gone back to her own earth, S.T.A.R. Labs returned to normal (as normal as S.T.A.R. Labs can get anyway).

Barry had gone home to Iris, HR was off writing a new chapter for his book (though who knew what he was going to do with it since he could no longer send it off to his readers on Earth-19), as for Caitlin and Julian, they had both left as well. Together.

Cisco and Lisa were in his workroom, she was sitting on a stool and Cisco was looking over his Vibe goggles and gauntlets.

“So…” He said, trying to sound casual. “Why’d you come back?”

“You thought I never would?”

“I… eh… I didn’t know what to think.”

“Did you want me to come back?” Lisa looked closely at him.

“Do you ever just answer a question normally?” He questioned, looking up from his vibe goggles.

“Are you avoiding my question Cisco?” Lisa returned.

“What? No!” He frowned at her. “You’re avoiding _my_ question.”

“Fine. You answer my question and then I’ll answer yours.” She raised an eyebrow. “Capeesh?”

“Okay, yeah.” Cisco shrugged. “Also, who still say’s capeesh? Seriously.”

Lisa got up and walked over to him, eyes narrowed. “I do.”

Cisco held up his hands in surrender. “Okay then. Chill.”

“So, answer my question. Now who’s the one avoiding? Did you want me to come back?”

He looked her straight in the eye. “Yes.”

She smiled like she’d known that the whole time, and maybe she had.

Cisco tucked a piece of hair behind his ear nervously. “Well, we capeeshed this so, you gonna answer my question or what? Why did you come back?”

Lisa shifted slightly on her feet. “Well, I can’t believe I’m going to say this and its going to sound totally dumb and sentimental but, I came back because I wanted to see you.”

Cisco tipped his head and squinted at her. “Really…”

“I don’t do sentimental rubbish but, I- I really like you and that really is the only reason why I came back.” She paused before adding, “I must admit I’m glad I got here when I did because it sure was fun handing that vagrant her ass.”

“It’s Gypsy, remember?”

“Yeah whatever.” Lisa shrugged. “So, now you know.”

She made as if to leave but Cisco reached out a hand to stop her. “Where are you going?”

“Uhh, off to find some place to squat illegally of course.”

“You don’t have to do that because first, its illegal and second, can’t we talk more about this?” For some reason, Cisco couldn’t bear the thought of her leaving yet.

“I told you Ramon, I don’t do sentimental.” Lisa warned.

“Just stick to facts then, no sentimental stuff.” He held up his hands, palms facing her. “Promise.”

Lisa sat back down. “Fine. And by wanting to talk more about this I assume you have questions.”

“Yahtzee.” He snapped his fingers. “Okay, first question. Why did it take you this long to come back? I mean, its been almost a year.”

Lisa raised an eyebrow, amused. “You were counting.”

“That’s not the point here.” Cisco stated, a faint blush creeping into his face.

“Because I was… well I was scared.” She admitted.

“Of what?”

“Of you.”

Cisco laughed at that. “Why would you be scared of me? I’m a super nice, non-scary guy.”

“Exactly.”

“Okay, I’m missing something here. This isn’t making much sense.”

Lisa shrugged. “You promised no sentimental stuff, so I’m sticking to the facts.” She said defensively.

“Let me rephrase this then. Why were you scared of me?”

“Because of the way you make me feel.”

“I can see how this could go the sentimental route.” Cisco mused. “But a promise is a promise.”

“You’re such a nice guy Cisco.” Lisa said. “No one has ever treated me the way you treat me. You treat me like an equal. Most guys I’ve met just want things from me. You are respectful, hell, you kinda even trust me.”

“Kinda.” Cisco cut in.

“Kinda.” She agreed before continuing. “The way you told Gypsy off for my sake to protect me, that was really amazing.”

“Thanks Lisa.” Cisco said. He was thinking about what she had said, trying to come up with something to say when she spoke again.

“You- you see me as more than a criminal.” She trailed off with a small shrug. “I just really like you.”

“Lisa… who kidnapped you and replaced you with this sappy version of you?”

“Ramon.” She frowned at him. “I was just more honest with you then I’ve maybe ever been and that all you have to say?”

He chuckled. “No, it just that you’d been gone so long and then all of a sudden there you were and I was really glad to see you, despite that fact that Gypsy was trying to kill us at the time. You are right, I see you as more then a criminal, you’re a badass woman who would make a great hero and you know what? I like you too.”

Lisa smiled. “I don’t know about the hero thing but, I definitely am a badass.”

“Yeah you are.” Cisco said, returning her smile. He opened his arms. “Now let’s hug this out.”

“We just both admitted to liking each other and you want to hug it out?”

“You don’t?” He quirked an eyebrow.

“No. I don’t.” Lisa said, she stepped close to Cisco and kissed him soundly on the lips. “That’s what I want to do.” She said when she pulled away.

Cisco just smiled, he wasn’t going to complain.


End file.
